Loca por amor
by Jennifer Hernandez
Summary: ¿Loca?¿Como?¿Porque? Fueron las preguntas que Albert se hacia. ¿Que hora es? era la unica que podia responder. Un minific basado en el tiempo y remarcando que por amor ella estaba loca.
1. LOCA POR AMOR

LE LLAMABAN LOCA.

Desde la separación Candy nunca volvió a ser la misma, vivía sola en su departamento y vivía encerrada en su habitación. A pesar del apoyo de sus amigos no logro salir adelante. Albert la visitaba con frecuencia mas contadas veces eran las que Candy notaba su presencia. Entonces dejo de asear su departamento, dejo de cuidar su jardín, dejo de trabajar.

-¿Candy que te sucede?- Decía Albert preocupado.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Son las 4 de la tarde candy- Contesto mirando su reloj

-Espero que no se tarde mucho-

-Que no tarde ¿Quién?-

-El-

-¿El?- ¿A quién se refería?

-Si, el-

Era la charla de todos los días, ella preguntaba la hora y él le contestaba, las cuatro, las tres, las cinco, las dos, las seis. "Espero que no tarde mucho" Contestaba siempre ella. Rara era la vez que hablaba de algo más.

-Me preocupa- Decía Albert suspirando

-No eres el único tío- Respondió Archie

-Todo estamos preocupados por Candy- Explico Annie

-Todo es culpa de ese malcriado ingles- Grito Archie golpeando la pared

-Cálmate, enojándote no la ayudaras-Dijo alzando la voz el matriarca

-Ah Candy no la podemos ayudar nosotros, debe ser el- Explico Annie

-¿El?- Ah Albert no le había pasado por la cabeza que la causa de su ostracismo fuera la separación tan trágica que tuvo con Terry, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa desilusión sumado a la muerte de Stear y anteriormente la de Anthony la había dejado desahuciada.

-Sr. Andrew la señorita Candy se encuentra perfectamente de salud- Dijo el doctor de cabecera de la familia, mientras salía de la habitación de la pecosa, Albert preocupado había mandado a traerlo.

-Entonces ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Señor Andrew me parece que los problemas de la señorita son… diferentes, si lo desea tengo el nombre de un colega que quizá pueda ayudarle- Dijo algo preocupado el doc.

-Por supuesto, se lo agradecería mucho- Albert solo quería que su pequeña volviera a ser la misma que trepaba arboles y nunca dejaba de sonreír.

-Me está queriendo decir que Candy está loca-

-Señor William yo-

-¡No! Contésteme lo que pregunte-

-Básicamente si señor Andrew- Dijo el médico

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-Me parecería que lo mejor sería internarla en una clínica psiquiátrica.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?- Preguntaba Albert como si no estuviese presente. Candy estaba loca, loca…

-Depende del avance señor, podría ser unos meses, o unos años-

-¿A partir de cuándo?- ¿Años? Años…

-Si lo desea podría ser esta misma tarde-

¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuándo había perdido a Candy? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué? ¿Loca? ¿Por Terry? ¿Cómo? Albert estaba confundido, preocupado, triste, alterado, enojado, muchas eran las emociones que ahora le albergaban. ¿Qué les diría a los demás? Muchachos candy está loca así que estará en una clínica mental. No era tan fácil, ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría la tía abuela? La desterraría, haría hasta lo imposible para negarla. Tenía que hacer algo para mantener a salvo a su pecosa.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde será- Todo es por tu bien Candy.

-¿Terry a qué hora llegaras?- Decía mirando su reloj. Tocaron al timbre entonces ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Terry eres tú?- Dijo al abrir más se dio cuenta de que era Albert y venía acompañado.

-Candy todo es por tu bien, todo es por tu bien- Dijo para convencerse mas así mismo que a ella. Y unos hombres vestidos de blanco la tomaron de los brazos.

-¡Yo…yo no estoy loca Albert! ¡Estuve loca ayer pero fue por amor!- Gritaba Candy desesperadamente. -¡Albert ayúdame! ¡El llegara en cualquier momento!- Dijo Candy al borde del llanto.

-Perdóname- Dijo dándole la espalda –Todo es por tu bien- Repitió mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima…

-¿Albert que paso con Candy?- Pregunto Archie bebiendo un poco de su te. Annie escuchaba impaciente y la tía Elroy se mostraba indiferente. Era momento de echar a andar su plan.

-Muchachos, abuela, la mande de vacaciones a un lugar apartado para que pudiera recapacitar un poco- Respondió sonriendo, mas por dentro su corazón se desgarraba.

-¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo volverá?- Decía Annie.

-Cuando ella desee annie, y no lo sé, ella ah decidido el rumbo-

-Pues ojala no regrese nunca, Candice ah sido una vergüenza para esta familia, nunca se comporto como una verdadera señorita, yo diría que estaba loca- Dijo por fin la tía abuela.

-Tía le voy a pedir por favor que no hable así de Candy- Dijo Albert levantándose de su lugar mientras le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

-¡William!-

-Con permiso- Y se retiro. El visitaba una vez a la semana el lugar, con el pretexto de salir a caminar.

-¡Albert!- Decía ella al verlo.

-Hola Candy ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Preocupada Albert-Decía ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- Si ella estaba ahí por su decisión haría lo que fuese para que se sintiera más cómoda. Todo era por su bien.

-Es que no se qué hora es, ¿Qué hora es Albert?-Decía mirando hacia el cielo, el suspiro y se dirigió a mirar su reloj.

-Las tres Candy-

-Espero que no se tarde mucho-

-Candy toma, te lo regalo- Dijo Albert dándole su reloj. –Así siempre sabrás que hora es y no tendrás de que preocuparte-

-¡Muchas gracias Albert!-Dijo mirando su nuevo reloj

-Candy tengo que irme volveré luego- Y se levanto mas ella lo detuvo.

-Albert…-

-¿Si candy?-

-Yo no estoy loca, estuve loca ayer, pero fue por amor- Dijo mirándolo.

-Lo sé candy, lo sé- Dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos años, todas las semanas Albert visitaba a candy y siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus progresos (Que realmente eran muy pocos) Nunca dejo de ser la misma pregunta, ¿Cuándo llegaría?

-¿Terry cuando llegaras?- Decía mientras veía su viejo reloj.

- Habían pasado exactamente 4 años desde que Candy se encontraba internada y no había progreso alguno para Albert.

-Señor William lo lamento pero la señorita Candice aun no presenta ningún avance lo verdaderamente importante-

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Usted me prometió que ella se recuperaría!- Grito

-Señor Andrew permítame decirle que su recuperación no se encuentra entre mis manos, la señorita Candice necesita algo que le obligue a hacerlo- Explico el psiquiatra.

-¿Pero cómo? Eh hecho todo lo que me ah pedido-Dijo Albert sintiéndose derrotado. Las preguntas de Archie y annie eran cada vez más insistentes, más exigentes, cada día que pasaba.

-No todo exactamente señor, ¿Por qué no trae a ese joven del que me ah hablado?- Dijo el médico en un intento de reconfortarlo. El suspiro, guardo silencio y se dirigió a la salida.

-Regresare pronto- Y se marcho

-Buenas tardes disculpe busco al señor Terrence Grandchester-

-Buenas tardes pero el señor se encuentra ocupado-

-Por favor dígale que es urgente- La sirvienta asintió y pidió su nombre

-Dígale que soy un viejo amigo- Dijo sonriendo

La sirvienta se retiro y volvió al poco rato

–El señor me reitero que no puede atenderlo lo siento pero está muy atareado- Dijo lamentándose de verdad.

¿Quién sería esta vez? Quizá otro tipo que intentaba conocerlo con la excusa de un viejo amigo. Terry ya era mayor y también era mayor su fama en el teatro él seguía siendo un excelente actor. De pronto escucho gritos fuera de su despacho.

-¿Acaso ya no recibes a un viejo compañero de pelea?- Dijo Albert sonriéndole como si nunca se hubiesen dejado de ver.

-Señor lo siento pero no pude detenerlo-

-Déjalo Valery, está bien- La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Albert, viejo amigo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Una charla amigable vino acabo hablaron de todo y nada, su trabajo, su vida, sus anécdotas. Hasta que…

-Albert ¿A qué has venido?- Pregunto mirándolo.

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso-

-¿Entonces? Responde a mi pregunta- Terry esperaba la peor noticia sobre su pecosa, pero lo que escucho lo dejo sin habla.

-Candy está en una clínica psiquiátrica y te necesita-

-Esto… esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Albert-

-Terry lo estoy diciendo en serio, ella…ella… no está bien- Explico mientras se giraba no podía aguantar su mirada.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?- Dijo alterado.

-No lo sé Terry pero desde hace más de 2 años que no deja de preguntarse a qué hora llegaras- Contesto mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Terry cayó al piso sobre sus piernas mientras lloraba amargamente, por su culpa…por su culpa candy había terminado así. Pero el tenía que cumplir su promesa, hizo feliz a Susana hasta que esta murió, y jamás busco a candy porque creyó que no lo necesitaría pero ahora ella… estaba loca.

**FIN…**

_NOTAS:_

_Hola a todos. Gracias a por leer y dejar comentario de verdad se los agradeceré mucho. Bueno aun falta un epilogo por leer no dejaría las cosas así como así. Así que adelante atrévete a seguir y veras que el verdadero final no es tan malo. Gracias nuevamente y espero que te guste. Atte. Jennifer Hernández (J.H/J.R)_


	2. ESTUBE LOCA AYER EPILOGO

LOCA POR AMOR EPILOGO.

-¿Estás listo Terry?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, ya sabes donde esta-

Terry había viajado con Albert hasta América por Candy, para ayudarla, ahora que el la necesitaba.

-¿Tardaras mucho Terry?- Dijo para sí sin saber que la escuchaban.

-Pues ya estoy aquí pecosa- Dijo él como si nunca se hubieran separado, habían pasado ya los años su cabello se encontraba aun rizado mas algunas canas se asomaban entre sus brillantes rizos.

-¡TERRY!-Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Vaya, vaya. Sí que me extrañabas eh-Rio abrazándola.

-Nunca cambiaras Terry- Replico haciendo una mueca.

-¿Quieres que cambie pecas?- Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

-No Terry yo así te quiero- Contesto mientras se sonrojaba.

-Candy nunca deje de amarte, eh cumplido mi promesa, hice feliz a Susana hasta la muerte Candy, ahora me toca mi recompensa-

-Terry…-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues este ya se había apoderado de su boca.

-Candy cásate conmigo-

-Terry me estas preguntando o me estas avisando- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno yo…-Dijo sorprendido.

-Si Terry eh esperado mucho por ti y si quiero- Sonrieron y se miraron.

-Vendré por ti mañana loquita así que prepárate-Dijo el dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Cuanto había esperado por ello ahora se sentía en las nubes. Cuando se dirigía a la salida ella le grito.

-¡TERRY YO NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡ESTUBE LOCA AYER! ¡PERO FUE POR TI!- Al salir el derramo lagrimas, mas esta vez fueron de felicidad. Candy podría estar un poco desequilibrada pero él la amaba.

Pasaron los años y candy se recupero poco a poco. Realmente nunca volvió a estar cuerda pero su recuperación fue notoria. Albert se sentía feliz ahora su pequeña estaba mejor. Candy y Terry se casaron mas nunca volvieron a la ciudad vivían lejos en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Archie y Annie dejaron de preguntar cuando Albert les dijo que se había casado y que ahora era feliz. Ellos nunca quedaron realmente conformes pero vivían cómodos con la idea de que candy estaba mejor.

-Cielo-Decía Candy mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él.

-¿Que sucede querida?-

-¿Qué hora es?-

**¡FIN VERDADERO!**

_Notas:_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Quedaron conformes? Espero que les haya gustado. Tomatazos, dudas, u opiniones ya saben dejen un comentario, eso me motiva como no tienen idea. Y si nuevamente mate a Susana lo siento pero no se me ocurría otra cosa y es que para serles sincera no me agrada mucho gusana ah lo siento quise decir Susana. Esta obra ah sido inspirada en la canción de "Le llamaban loca" cantada por mocedades. La tarareaba cuando la idea llego a mí y curiosamente me encontraba escribiendo otro fic. Si, así es me salte otra vez de una historia a otra. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte. Suerte._


End file.
